


This Time With Feeling

by helvonasche, madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform, cumming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Some moments between Sam and Dean, preseries through season 12. For 2017 Smut Appreciation Day.Merry Fucking Smutmas.





	1. Above Water (Voyeurism/Shower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preseries. Sam is about to leave for Stanford, and the brothers have a moment in the shower.

 

After taking a few laps, Sam relaxed as he floated on his back in the deserted pool. Not thinking about what he was going to do when he left his dad and brother for California or the gripping fear that he was in over his head; just the cool water and warm sun on his skin.

Dean stayed at the edge of the pool, arms braced on the concrete as he watched Sam effortlessly move through the water. Sammy was all grown up and leaving them soon. Although Dean could understand the need to get away from the life, it didn’t make it hurt any less. When Sam floated past him, it gave Dean a chance to really look at him. He’d shot up over four inches during the summer and thinned down until he was lean and fit looking. Unable to resist the urge, Dean kicked his feet hard enough to churn the water and send a decent sized wave that hit Sam right in the face.

Finding the floor of the pool and wiping the water off his face, Sam glared at Dean as he muttered, “Jerk.”

Dean smirked and pushed away from the edge of the pool and swam past Sam, “What are you going to do about it, _bitch_?”

Sam squared his shoulders and lunged at Dean as he shouted, “This!” Pulling his older brother into the middle of the pool and wrapping a leg around his waist before leaning back into the water, dragging them both under for a moment.

With a quick yelp, Dean was dragged under, barely able to take a decent breath before he was submerged. Grabbing a hold of Sam’s wrist and ankle, he twisted around until he was face to face with Sam and pushed off the bottom of the pool toward the surface.

After years of getting his ass handed to him by his big brother, Sam had learned a few tricks, and was able to get behind Dean by the time they had broken the surface. An arm around Dean’s neck, Sam had him in a loose chokehold that was more to keep him in place than to hurt him, Sam grinned, “You keep forgetting how much bigger I am.” Feeling Dean’s back pressed against his chest, made Sam’s cock begin to swell and he hoped his brother wouldn’t notice. Sam had been struggling to keep _this_ particular secret to himself, and it was one of the reasons he was leaving; he couldn’t get Dean out of his head.

“Bigger isn’t always better,” Dean grunted as he bucked and kicked in the water to try and break the hold. One of his wilder movements pushed his ass right up against Sam and what would seem like a partial erection. The older Winchester stopped fighting as his hands held tight to Sam’s forearm. He didn’t know what to do. Normally he’d ignore something like that, it wouldn’t be the first random boner he’d encountered in his life, but this was different. He couldn’t explain why, it just was and he didn’t want to stop it.

Without a word Sam got out of the pool and ran to the motel room they were sharing. He needed to get to the bathroom first, and he did. Closing the door behind him, Sam stripped off his trunks and absentmindedly stroked his cock as he got into the shower. Once his hair and body were clean, he could really focus on the pulsing length that demanded his attention.

Sighing when Sam bolted back to the motel room, Dean followed after him at a much slower pace while rubbing a thin towel over his hair. By the time he got back to the room he heard the shower running and cursed to himself; Sam always used up the hot water. Pulling off his shorts, Dean finished drying himself as he approached the bathroom, and opened the door, fully intending to remind Sam to not use all the hot water. At least that was his plan until he saw that Sam had left the shower curtain half open in his rush. Dean gaped at the sight of his brother’s head bowed down as his hand slid over his length.

As Sam relaxed in the warm water and the fluid movement of his fist over his cock, he heard the door open. Ducking his head so his hair would cover his face, his hand never ceasing, as he watched Dean enter the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for Dean to reprimand him, and when it didn’t come, he glanced over at his brother and bit his lip to keep from moaning aloud.

Unable to resist any longer, Dean leaned against the sink as he kept his eyes on Sam. Reaching down, he wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly pumped it. He’d been with plenty of girls over the years but he’d never put himself on display quite like this, or been this hard.

Sam could barely restrain himself as he leaned back into the corner. Wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking purposefully as his eyes drifted up to Dean’s face. This had been Sam’s fantasy for so long that he could barely comprehend that it was real, and if it wasn’t, he never wanted to come back to reality.


	2. Wanting Her, Wanting You (Kissing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 1, Sam grieving over Jess' death and Dean trying to comfort him. Feels, motherfucker.

Dean had tried to let Sam work through his grief in his own way, at his own pace. He knew the pain of losing someone like Sam had lost Jessica. It’d been two weeks and tonight was a particularly bad night. The lights had been turned off for over an hour and Dean could still hear Sam sniffling and choking back his tears.  Staring up at the ceiling, Dean decided he had to do something because he couldn’t stand Sam crying anymore; it was killing him to hear Sam suffer alone. Flipping back his covers, Dean padded over to Sam’s bed, curled up behind him and wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist, whispering “It’s okay, Sammy.”

Sam immediately grabbed Dean’s arm and held him close. The pain was too much, the vision of Jess burning on the ceiling; it awoke something inside him that was tearing him apart. He couldn’t get her face, contorted in agony and disbelief out of his head. As another sob racked his body, Sam choked out, “D-dean....”

“I’m here, Sammy,” Dean said as he gently turned Sam over to face him, brushing the hair away from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss to the exposed skin, “Not going anywhere... I got you.”

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s chest, Sam curled into his brother and let everything go. Dean was safe, Dean was alive, Dean was home. 

Dean rubbed a hand over Sam’s back and pressed their foreheads together. He made good on his promise, he was there and he’d continue to be there for as long as Sam needed him, “It might not feel like it right now but It’ll be okay, Sam. I promise.” 

Looking up into Dean’s eyes, he could barely make out the green in the dimness. Sliding his hand up Dean’s chest and around his neck, Sam pleaded, “I need you… like before.” When Dean responded by gripping his forearm, Sam pulled Dean down and kissed him. Sam’s lips were unyielding as he tried to hold back the tears, but he needed the closeness; needed Dean to be closer.

The press of Sam’s lips to his was surprising enough that it drove all other thoughts from his mind in that moment. His hand coming to rest along Sam’s neck as he tried to soothe away all of Sam’s fears and anguish with a kiss. Dean thought that if this is what Sam needed, he would give it to him. 


	3. Whiskey Dick (Mutual Masturbation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2, Sam and Dean remember a girl they both happened to sleep with.

Sam laid back on the bed as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey off the floor. Getting up on his elbow, Sam asked before taking a swig, “Do you remember that girl… we both slept with her but you didn’t tell me until after.. What was her name.. Laura? Lizzie? Laney..?”

“Laney,” Dean confirmed taking a swig from his own bottle. He was on his final months before his demon deal came due and he was determined to make the most of it. And that included getting shit-faced drunk with his little brother, “Freakin’ hellcat in the sack. Had scratches all down my back.”

Sam sat up and took another pull from the bottle, “You remember how I found out you’d banged her?”

“You were watching?” Dean teased with a smug smile. He was starting to finally feel the effects of the alcohol buzzing through his veins.

Giggling as he shook his head, Sam said, “No, _jerk_ , she fucking said it.” As Dean tilted his head in confusion, Sam turned to face him, “We were going at it, and she said,” Sam raised his voice in an irritating southern accent, imitated Laney, “‘Oh my god, Sam, you’re so much bigger than Dean.’”

“You are _not_ fuckin’ bigger than me. Longer maybe, but you sure as hell ain’t thicker,” Dean said incredulously, “Besides, it’s how you use the gun, not the size of it.”

“Whatever, man,” Sam said as he made himself comfortable on the bed. His mind wandered to thoughts of something thing Laney had done with her mouth and felt his jeans tighten. Without thinking about it, Sam gave his cock a squeeze through his jeans and groaned at the pressure.

Dean’s eyes flicked down to Sam’s hand and his face scrunched up in momentary confusion, the whiskey had dulled his mind, as he asked, “What the hell ya doin’, dude?”

Sitting up again and facing Dean, his hand still massaging the growing bulge in his pants, Sam said, “Did she ever go down on you?”

Blinking at the change of topic, Dean nodded, “Yeah, for like 20 minutes. Why?” Not thinking about what he was doing, Dean began to mirror Sam, his hand drifting to his own length and palming himself for a minute before unbuckling his belt.

Sam’s eyes dropped as he watched Dean’s hand working into his jeans, and said absently, “Her mouth felt amazing, never gotten head like that before.”

Dean sighed as he laid back and freed his cock, wrapping his hand around the shaft and giving it a few lazy pumps, “To be fair you were seventeen and fooling around with a nineteen year old.” Propping himself up on one arm as his hand slid over his cock, Dean said sagely, “She had more experience. Question is, have you had a blow job like that since?”

Quickly pulling his cock out, Sam loosely slid his hand along his length as he said, “Nope. She was the best.”

Snorting, Dean inched a bit closer to Sam, letting go of his own dick in favor of running his hand up Sam’s thigh, “She was good, but I bet I could do better.”

Sam locked his gaze on Dean’s hand and he couldn’t stop the pressure that was building within him. Groaning as he fisted his cock, Sam looked up at his brother as he moaned, “Dean…”

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean asked quietly, his hand slipping up higher until his fingertips grazed the bottom of Sam’s balls.

Sam’s hips bucked off the bed as his cock spasmed in his hand, “Fuck… Dean!”


	4. Night Moves (Voyeurism/Cumming Untouched)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam watches Dean, while Dean thinks about Sam.

 

 

Dean waited until he heard what he thought was the even breathing of Sam falling asleep before he shoved his boxer briefs under his balls and started to stroke himself to full hardness. He’d been fighting the urge for two days after they’d gotten stuck in a backwater town without a bar for miles. The situation wasn’t helped in the slightest when Sam, who always ran hot the second his head hit the pillow, had stripped down to just a pair of shorts to combat the sweltering heat of summer. Gripping his shaft tightly, Dean let his mind wander and it settled on the thought of Sam between his legs, using that mouth of his to suck every last drop of cum out of his cock.

Rolling over as he felt the bed shift, Sam tried to fall back to sleep when his eyes fluttered open and landed on Dean’s cock. Feigning sleep, Sam tried to figure out a way to slip his hand into his boxers without Dean noticing, but without sheets or clothes, it wasn’t manageable. Lying on his back, his arm across his stomach as he felt his cock harden, Sam turned his head so that he could easily see what Dean was doing.

Biting his lip to fight off the groan that was bubbling up inside him, Dean’s free hand slid up his chest to pinch one of his nipples. The added sensation caused Dean to gasp as his hips bucked.  Already on edge, Dean felt like he could cum at any moment. In his fantasy, Sam had just pushed Dean back into the bed and was slowly lowering himself onto Dean’s length with a soft, satisfied groan. That was enough to send Dean over the edge, his cock jerking in his hand as came onto his stomach; a soft moan of Sam’s name escaping his lips.

Sam was beside himself as his breathing became ragged, his cock jerking against the fabric of his boxers as he watched Dean. His mind wandered, wanting his brother to slip his hand into his boxers and jerk them both off. The idea of Dean’s hand on his cock had Sam fighting back moans. As Dean began to fuck up into his hand, Sam felt his balls drawing up tight and could hardly believe what he was seeing. Nothing topped the sensations that rampaged through Sam as he heard his name fall from Dean’s lips as he came, and Sam felt his cock twitch as he followed his brother into bliss.


	5. Baby In A Trenchcoat (Teasing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants more.

 

Still half asleep, Sam rolled onto his side and placed a hand on Dean’s chest. They’d been living like this for a while, both ignoring what they did at night during the day, but Sam was growing tired of pretending. Hitching a leg over Dean’s thigh, Sam tucked in against his side and tried to go back to sleep before he had to put the mask of indifference back on.

Dean was vaguely aware of the change in Sam’s position but groaned when his phone started ringing, pulling him out of a perfectly good dream. Fumbling on the night stand, Dean grabbed the phone and answered it.  “What? Damn it, Cas. I was sleeping,” he grumbled as he sat up and rolled out of bed.

As Sam watched Dean walk around the motel in his boxers as he rambled on the phone to Cas, he got an idea. Kicking the blankets off, Sam ran his hands over his body for a moment before moving them lower. He was already hard and had planned on taking a shower and jerking off, but teasing Dean and forcing him to deal with what their relationship was all in one fell swoop was irresistible.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean caught a glimpse of  Sam’s movement and turned to face him. His eyes widened when he saw what his brother doing. Dean tried to listen to what Cas was telling him but most of the words went in one ear and out the other because he couldn’t make himself look away from Sam.

Sam bit his lip as he pushed his boxers down and kicked them off the bed. The warm, morning light on his skin as Dean watched him had Sam quickly approaching his release. Sitting up, Sam’s eyes darted between Dean’s hungry expression and the noticeable erection tenting his brother’s boxers. As he gripped the base of his cock with his free hand to keep himself from cuming, Sam mouthed, ‘Get off the phone.’

“Yeah, okay. Cas, I gotta go,” Dean abruptly ended the call and tossed the phone back onto the nightstand as he crawled up to lay down beside Sam. “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

“I can stop…” Sam hummed as he stopped his hand and turned to get off the bed.

Dean grabbed a hold of Sam’s arm and pulled him closer, “I didn’t say you had to stop.”

“Would you prefer I wore a trenchcoat?” Sam asked as he turned to face Dean.

Reaching down between them, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and started to tease him, “Do you have a trenchcoat?”

“No, but if you can find that fits me, I’m all for playing dress-up,” Sam joked as he adjusted in the bed so Dean could rest between his legs.

“Yeah?” Dean asked as he swirled his thumb over the tip, smearing precum over the head of Sam’s cock.

Sam said shakily, “If you stay in bed and I’ll do anything you want.”


	6. Tomorrow Is Not Another Day (Confession)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Sam says 'yes' to Lucifer, he has something to say to Dean.

Taking a deep breath as he stood, Sam said, “Going for a walk.” He’d felt trapped in the small house ever since he made up his mind. Luckily they were going along with it, but Sam wanted it to be over with. The waiting was horrendous. Walking around the dirt lot, Sam looked up when he heard the screen door close.

Dean heaved a sigh as he looked up at the night sky. Tomorrow they’d be draining demons of blood and Sam would say ‘yes’ to Lucifer. There was so much that Dean wanted to tell him, but with Cas and Bobby around it made it hard for them to find more than two minutes alone together. He hated every last bit of this plan. Most of all he regretted the fact that he was the one to start it all. He saw Sam walking across the yard and decided that it was now or never. Jogging off of the porch, he quickly caught up and fell in step beside his brother, saying in a low voice, “Big day tomorrow.”

Sam faced Dean and glowered, “Yeah.” A moment’s hesitation then Sam snapped, pulling Dean close, one hand on the back of his older brother’s neck as their lips met. Running his tongue along Dean’s full bottom lip, Sam pulled back and whispered, “I love you.”

At first, Dean was surprised by the way Sam grabbed and kissed him, but then he shut his eyes as he cupped his brother’s face, whispering, “I love you, too, Sammy. Always have, always will.”

Keeping Dean close, Sam smiled for what felt like the first time in days as he whispered, “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean said through a faint smile before kissing Sam with all the heat, passion, and tenderness he could muster. This may be his last chance.


	7. He's My Cherry Pie (First Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulless Sam is still Sam.

Pushing Dean’s face into the pillow, Sam leaned close, “Do you know how good you look like this? Ass in the air, begging to be touched…” Pushing a second finger into his brother, Sam had to remind himself not to cum until Dean was thoroughly fucked.

“Damn it, Sam!” Dean groaned, his hands balling up into the rough comforter, “Quit teasing.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam grinned as he added another finger, “I’m trying to make this good for you. I know how much this means to you. Means a lot to me too, Dean.”

Dean gasped, burying his face in the pillow. It seemed almost like a betrayal that he was enjoying his soulless brother’s fingers buried in his ass. He missed him so damned much and if he couldn’t have his Sammy, then he’d settle for the next best thing. “Just…get inside me already.”  

Sam removed his fingers and took his position behind Dean, gripping his hips tightly for a moment. Lining the head of his cock up with Dean’s hole, Sam began to push in carefully as he said, “I know you think I’m not your brother anymore, that I don’t feel the same way… that I’m different. I’m not.” Sam bottomed out and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, “Soul or not, I love you.”


	8. Idle Hands (Oral Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's leg is broken and he's restless.

Dean sighed for the fifth time in the last half hour as he stared at the television. A bored and restless expression on his face as he tried to watch a spanish soap opera that he could barely understand.

Walking into the room, Sam eyed his brother as he took a seat next to him. Dean had been sullen since they got back from the hospital over a week ago. Trapped on the couch was not Dean’s natural state, and it was starting to get to him. Draping an arm over his shoulders, Sam leaned close and asked, “How ya doin’, Dean?”

“Bored out of my mind, the leg aches and I have an itch under this damned cast,” Dean rolled his eyes and then looked at Sam, he wasn’t in the mood for chit chat when he felt he should be on the road doing his job, “How do you think I’m doin’?”

Dropping his hand on Dean’s good leg, Sam began to slide his hand up his inner thigh as his mind wandered. Sam leaned close, running his bottom lip along the shell of Dean’s ear as he felt his own cock harden at what he had in mind, as he asked, “Want a distraction?”

Dean sighed as he tilted his head to the side to give Sam room to play. His little brother had developed an uncanny knack for going straight to the sensitive spots and Dean loved it,  “Like what? In case you didn’t notice I’m not very flexible right now.”

Cradling Dean’s face with one hand, Sam turned his head so they were only inches apart as he asked, “Do you trust me?”

Considering the question for a quick second, Dean nodded as he asked, “You don’t have some weird kinky thing in that head of yours, do ya? Because Bobby’s going to be back in a of couple hours.”

Giving Dean a quick kiss, Sam got up on his knees and palmed his cock through his jeans before unzipping, “Shouldn’t take long, and if you don’t like it just say so.”

Dean eyed the bulge under his brother’s hand and smirked, “Are you trying to ask me to suck you off?”

“Well,” Sam said as he pulled his cock out, “It’s not gonna suck itself.”

“I guess it won’t,” Dean said as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue across the tip, “So how do you want to do this?”

Sam took a deep breath, “Put your hands on my thighs, if it’s too much push me off.”

Dean’s brows pulled together in a comical way as he tried to figure out what Sam was about to do, but like he said, he trusted him so he did as he was told, taking the opportunity to stroke Sam’s thighs.

Smirking down at his brother, Sam said, “Open up,” as he grabbed his cock and waited for Dean to open his mouth. Dragging the head of his cock across Dean’s tongue a few times, Sam muttered, “You look so good like this.”

Before Dean could respond, Sam began to shallowly thrust into his mouth. Just a few inches at first, Sam wanted to test him to make sure this was something he could handle. Dean had gone down on Sam before, taken his whole cock down his throat at one point, but never like this. It wouldn’t take Sam long as he looked down at Dean, his soft, pink lips wrapped around his length and the gentle touch of his tongue around the head of his cock was nearly enough to make Sam blow his load.

Dean concentrated on the weight of Sam’s cock in his mouth and the salty taste of his brother’s precum. It wasn’t something he’d ever admit in words but he loved this, being on his knees, or in this case, sitting up and having Sam’s cock thrusting into his mouth. Contrary to the position, it made him feel powerful because he was the one turning Sam into a panting mess with just his mouth. Dean glanced up Sam’s body and caught him staring, so Dean gave him a playful wink before opening as wide as he could, relaxing his throat and swallowing the entire length of Sam’s cock.

“Holy fu-” Sam started, but groaned the rest of the word as Dean’s warmth surrounded his cock as his head dropped. Fisting Dean’s hair as he tried to concentrate, Sam looked at Dean as he worked, “Ready?”

Dean pulled back to allow himself to breath and nodded, his fingers curling around the sides of Sam’s thighs.

Sam placed his hands on either side of Dean’s head as he pulled back before carefully thrusting his hips. Seeing Dean’s eyes flutter as he pushed his cock deeper had Sam’s thighs shaking, “‘m not gonna last.”

Squeezing his fingers into Sam’s legs, Dean swallowed around his brother’s cock, not making any effort to pull away. In fact, he used his tongue as much as he could to bring his brother off. Dropping one of his hands down, Dean quickly unzipped himself and shoved his hand into his boxers. Freeing his cock and pumping his fist over his length in time with Sam’s thrusts.

“Fuck, Dean, just like that… just like that,” Sam muttered as he began to piston his hips. His cock jerked inside Dean’s mouth, and when he looked down he saw Dean was stroking his own length. “Oh, fuck, you like this?”

Dean nodded once more, his eyes starting to water.

Switching to only using half his length so he could still watch Dean work his fist over his cock, Sam demanded, his voice deep and gravely, “Don’t cum yet, Dean. I’ll take care of you.”

Whimpering, Dean put his hand back on Sam’s thigh. If Sam was going to play that game then Dean was more than willing to make sure he saw stars. Closing his eyes, Dean sucked and licked at Sam’s cock. It didn’t take a few well timed strokes of his tongue before he felt Sam’s length start to twitch as he came hot and thick. Moaning, Dean swallowed quickly, coaxing every drop out of him until Sam nearly slumped over him.

Sam’s breathing was uneven as he pulled away from Dean and pushed his cock back into his pants. Standing and kicking the coffee table out of the way, Sam got between Dean’s legs, careful not to jostle the injured one, and wrapped his hand around Dean’s shaft. Licking along the underside of his shaft and staring Dean down, Sam said, “Cum for me,” then he engulfed Dean’s entire length.

“F-fuck me!” Dean rasped out, his throat rough from being pounded. He watched Sam’s hand and after a short few strokes, Dean was arching up into his hand.

Working over Dean’s cock, Sam hummed around him as he slid his hand loosely around the shaft. When he heard Dean begin to lose it, Sam took his brother’s cock down as far as he could and looked up at Dean as he began to swallow as best he could. When Dean’s hands found Sam’s hair, pulling his face closer as he rutted, Sam groaned as he felt Dean cum down his throat.


	9. Never Forget (Spanking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is sick of Sam's jealousy.

Sam slammed the door behind him as he marched across the room and tossed his bag on one of the beds before claiming the bathroom. He was beside himself with anger, unable to process what he had just seen and baffled that Dean didn’t understand why he was wrong. He was so fucking wrong.

“Real fuckin’ nice, Sam.” Dean growled as he stormed in behind his brother, throwing his own bag to the floor, shouting toward the closed bathroom door, “I’m so glad we had that talk.”

Grunting before he shouted back at the door, “Why don’t you talk to Benny, or Cas?!”

“Is that what you want? Because I tell ya, man. The way you’re pissin’ and moanin’ I might as well take you over my knee, like the brat you are.”

Throwing open the door, Sam stomped across to motel and glowered down at Dean, “You think this is a joke? You can just pick up any side action and I’m supposed to be okay with it?”

“You mean like you did with Ruby? Or Amelia?” Dean said, taking a step closer so that he was nearly nose to nose, “Or are you going to tell me that you were thinking of me the _whole_ time.”

Shaken, Sam tried to stay on track, “We weren’t together then, and I never rubbed your face in it.”

“And like I told you in the car, nothing happened between me and Cas or Benny,” Dean snapped, “Even if I wanted to it was fucking Purgatory! Remember the Levi’s? Kinda hard to bone someone with those asshats breathing down your neck.”

“I know you aren’t fucking them, but whatever it is… you just… I… I’ve had enough. I’m leaving,” Sam said, defeated as he grabbed his coat and walked toward the door.

Scowling at his brother’s back, Dean grabbed ahold of his arm and pulled him back toward the bed, “I’ve had enough of the jealousy shit from you. On the bed. Now!”

Sam turned to say something about how Dean couldn’t boss him around like he was his bratty, little brother, when he lost all his nerve. Dean radiated dominance and the fight in Sam disappeared. He stood and stared at his older brother, feeling small and ridiculous for how he had been acting. Well aware that he should be relieved, happy, or any other appropriate reaction to his brother coming back from Purgatory, rather than throwing the tantrum he had been. He jumped as his thoughts were interrupted.

“Bed. Now,” Dean barked, and Sam scrambled to comply.

Getting on his knees as he bent over the bed, Sam waited for Dean’s next order. They didn’t always do this, but sometimes it was necessary.

Dean circled around behind his brother as he slowly pulled off his jacket and tie. Part of him wanted to continue explaining to try and get it through Sam’s thick skull that he wasn’t screwing around. Sure he kept up the pretense of sleeping around with women, but he hadn’t been with anyone else since Sam’s return from the cage. Dean got behind his brother, reached around to undo his buckle and jeans, then jerked them down over his hips.

Panting as he felt his cock responding to Dean’s dominance, Sam tried to remain calm. He had missed his older brother so much, missed what they had, and Dean just taking what he wanted was making Sam giddy with anticipation.

Bracing one hand on the small of Sam’s back, Dean brought down the other, connecting with Sam’s ass. The distinctive sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the room. As he rained down five quick blows that left Sam’s ass red, he panted, “Did you know I came out to Cas while we were there? Told an Angel of the fucking Lord that I was in love with my fucking brother.”


	10. Make It Good (Semi-Public Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has the Mark, but still wants Sam.

Sam closed the door behind him as went to the first open stall. He needed a break from Dean. Since he had gotten the Mark of Cain, Dean had been more than Sam could handle. Leaning his head against the door to the stall, Sam hoped that tonight would be easy once Dean got a few drinks in him.

Dean waited for Sam to disappear into crowd before following him. He didn’t know why Sam was pissed now, but he was sure as hell going to find out. Making his way to the men’s room, Dean went to the only stall with a closed door. Placing his hands on the top of the door, Dean leaned into it and looked down at the dingy tiles, “Something on your mind, Sammy?”

“Damn it Dean!” Sam shouted as he leaned back against the stall to put some distance between him and Dean, “Can’t I get some privacy?”

“Is that what you really want?” Dean asked as he pressed his forehead against the door, and continued in a lower voice, “You’re all pent up. Wound too tight. Maybe what you need is for me to stay and give you a little release.”

Forgetting for only a second that Dean had the Mark, that he wasn’t really his brother, Sam opened the door. Dean standing so close had Sam hard in a flash and ignoring the nagging voice in his mind that insisted this was a bad idea. “I’m going to regret this,” Sam muttered as he took a step back to let Dean in.

Squeezing into the stall, Dean shut the door and twisted the latch closed, “That all depends on you, Sam.” Dean stepped into Sam’s personal space and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him into a hungry kiss as he pushed Sam against the partition wall.

Sam slammed his hand on the door to the stall, his knuckles white as he squeezed the metal and let Dean kiss him. It was almost like it used to be, but he couldn’t get the thought that Dean might accidently kill him out of his head. What if he snapped? Sam couldn’t stop him, but lost track of his thoughts as he felt Dean’s hand grip him through his jeans.

“Ever been fucked in a public bathroom before?” Dean asked as kissed his way along Sam’s jaw, his hand starting to palm over his length.

Leaning his head back against the stall, Sam felt Dean’s lips on his jugular as replied in a weak voice, “No, Dean.”

Dean pulled away from Sam’s throat and removed a bottle of lube from inside his jacket pocket, “No time like the present,” he said, waggling the bottle in front of his brother.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, even though he was almost certain Dean wouldn’t joke about anything at this point. Before Dean could answer, Sam had already undone his buckle and opened his jeans, “Just… Open me up first, it’s been a while.”

“I may be a dick, but I’m not an asshole,” Dean said, then chuckled at his own joke as he opened his jeans and shoved them down far enough to free his cock. Lubing up his fingers, he reached between them and stroked a finger over Sam’s hole until it was slippery wet and then eased his finger inside. Feeling Sam clench around him, Dean brushed a kiss on the nape of his neck, “I won’t hurt you, little brother. Just relax for me, I promise to make it good for you.”


	11. Red Door (BDSM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a kinky fucker.

Dean tied off the last rope binding Sam’s ankles to his thighs and pushed his brother onto his back, pinning his equally bound arms underneath him. Smirking, he slapped Sam’s inner thigh, “If I’d known you’d look so fuckable all bound up like that I’d have done it years ago. Why didn’t you ever tell me you were so kinky, baby boy?”  

Flexing his arms and thighs to test the bindings, Sam grinned for a moment before he relaxed his face and said, “Get the gag.”

“Oh, I’m not gonna gag you,” Dean purred as he leaned over and brushed a thumb over Sam’s bottom lip, “I want to hear you scream for me.”

Sam groaned as he dropped his jaw and ran his tongue along Dean’s thumb before sucking it into his mouth. Humming around Dean’s thick digit, he locked eyes with his brother and bared his teeth.

Closing the distance between them, Dean pulled his thumb free and pressed a hard, unyielding kiss to Sam’s lips. Nipping at the same lip he’d caressed only a moment before. Needing to take a breath, Dean broke the kiss and flicked his tongue over Sam’s kiss swollen lips, “Beg for it, Sam. Beg for your brother to fuck you like the cockslut you are.”


	12. Oh, Baby! (Car Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car sex.. sorta.

Sam grinned as he backed Dean into the garage, he had a plan and was not going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Gripping the back of Dean’s neck as he held him close and tried to keep them moving, Sam carefully looked around him to see he was a few feet away from his destination. Breaking the kiss, Sam said, “You remember what you promised?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking ab-,” Dean tried to get out but was cut off by his brother.

Silencing his brother with a finger to his lips, Sam said, “You promised I could have you anywhere.”

Dean looked around the room and crinkled his brow in confusion, then asked, “The garage? You want to do me in the garage? Next you’re going to ask me where we keep the 40 weight oil.”

“No, Dean,” Sam said as he lead Dean back the last few feet until the backs of his calves hit Baby’s bumper, “I’m gonna bend you over her hood and fuck the pretty out of you.”

“So that’s why you worked this plug up my ass this morning,” Dean teased as he started undoing Sam’s belt. He was more than willing to fulfill this fantasy of Sam’s. There were many times over the years he’d had the same thoughts, just not the opportunity, at least not over the hood. “Want me to start her up? The vibrations can feel n-,” once more Sam cut him off, making Dean wonder why he wasn’t allowed to get a word out edgewise.

“Enough,” Sam said sternly as he jerked open Dean’s jeans. Wrapping his hand around Dean’s length, he stroked his already hardening cock a few times, Sam said in a deep voice, “You want it, now prove it by getting on the car.”

Raising his eyebrow as he smirked and pulled Sam’s hand out of his pants, Dean flashed him a quick wink. Making a show of pushing his jeans down to his ankles as he turned and laid face down on the hood of the Impala, then teased, “Ready for my oil change, Sammy.”

Sam sighed, “I’m not going to roleplay you’re a car. Too weird, Dean.” Carefully removing the plug, Sam unfastened his jeans then pulled the bottle of lube out of his back pocket. He watched Dean’s muscles tense when he opened the bottle, and poured a generous amount onto his own length before sliding two fingers into his brother. “That plug worked great, which is good news for you, Dean,” Sam said as he made sure his cock was properly lubricated.

“Stop talking about it,” Dean said with a grunt as he pushed his hips back against Sam’s hand, clearly impatient after having been teased for most of the day, “Get your cock in me already.”

Taking his spot behind Dean, Sam pressed the shaft of his cock between his cheeks and began to slowly rock his hips, “I really should make sure you’re ready…”

“I swear to Chu-,” Dean started to protest.

Before Dean could finish objecting, Sam lined himself up and in one solid thrust was buried inside him. One hand on Dean’s hip and the other on his shoulder, Sam began to thrust shallowly. As Dean became more responsive, Sam started to pull out farther with each pass.

“F-fuck. Harder,” Dean panted out as his hand flew back to grip Sam’s thigh, “But don’t you scratch her, Sammy,” he warned as an afterthought.


	13. Remember Me (No Kink - Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, based on Season 12 Episode 11. There are spoilers.

Sam tried to stay focused. He needed to stay on the case and get Dean fixed before this spell did permanent damage. Looking up at Dean, it seemed impossible that he could forget, but the nagging thought that at any moment Dean would forget what they had was constant. Studying the last note, Sam walked up to Dean and said as he stuck the note onto his chest, “This is the most important one. Never forget this, Dean.”

Dean looked down at the bright yellow sticky note that Sam had slapped into the middle of his chest, and reads slowly, “Mine. Mine what?” Looking up, his eyes more innocent than they had been in years, the memory that could have been associated with the word slipping from his mind momentarily.

His hand on the back of Dean’s neck, Sam looked him dead in the eyes, he said “You are mine. My brother, my friend, and my-”

“Mine,” Dean finished softly, his hand coming up to grip Sam’s wrist as if the hold would keep all the memories in play, “I know, Sammy.” Looking up into Sam’s eyes for the briefest of moments, he closed the distance and pressed their lips together. Sam’s lips were soft and Dean could feel a faint tremble in them.

Sam held Dean close, he tried to remember everything about that moment. The scent of coffee and leather that Dean seemed to carry around, the way his full lips felt pressed against his own, and the heat of his body pressed against his own.

Breaking the kiss, Dean circled his thumb on the soft skin on the inside of Sam’s wrist as he pleaded with him, “Don’t let me forget. I don’t ever want to forget you. You’re the best part of me.”


End file.
